Time to Wake Up
by ShadowofU
Summary: Life and death are weird. Most expect to live their whole lives but some are unlucky enough to have death knock on their doors early. But that doesn't mean their story ends there.


Shadow : It's New years and with that it will be a new year. So here's one for the road. This is something i've been wanting to write. But it took me a while due to finals. I hope ya'll like it. Oh. And Happy New Year if it's still before 0:00 where you are. *Happy New YEAR*

The urge to wake up took him over. He needed to breath. He needed to get up. He needed to LI-

**"GASP!"**

Lewis sat up quickly. His voice echoing through the cave. His body felt light and his vision was fuzzy. Green mist surrounded him as if to stop him from seeing what was in front of him. He looked up back where he had fallen from.

The warm feeling of blood was gone. He felt relaxed instead of frozen in horror from the feeling of the spike that had stabbed him. He tried to move but found it hard at first. He still couldn't see anything nor could he hear.

He felt like a newborn. Unable to do anything for himself. As his sight became clearer he began to look around. The cold ground was covered in shreds of clothing and a few bones laid here and there.

As he looked farther over he shuddered as he saw a few skeletons laying to the side near one of the cave walls.

Lewis began to think again. He couldn't have gotten down here unscathed. It was impossible. The large spikes that stood around him made it obvious he wouldn't even have stood a chance.

As he thought he began to feel lighter. He was no longer touching the floor. Instead he was floating. He gasped in horror as he tried to find balance. He slowly moved and found himself floating in Any direction he pleased.

Lewis struggled to make sure he didn't fall on his face as he got himself in order. He looked at his hands and legs. Everything seemed normal except for the fact that he could slightly see through himself. Lewis let out a small gasp before turning his hands over as if to double check. His body covered by a light glow.

He felt himself begin to feel panic stricken as he realized his situation. He was dead. Shoot he was UNDEAD. After all the years he had gone on mysteries he hadn't expected he would become one of the supernatural. Lewis tried to calm himself. It was obvious he was dead. There was no way he'd be able to float like this without something happening. He didn't need to breathe nor could he feel any of his organs. And yet…

**Thump. Thump.**

A beat rose from his chest. His chest felt warm unlike the rest of his body. Lewis went into his vest breast pocket and pulled out a yellow heart. It glowed as it beat in synchronization with Lewis.

He relaxed as he put it back. He began to look around skeptically. If he was down here his body had to be close.

It didn't take long to find it.

His original body laid on the spike like a shish-kabob. He clothes torn where the spike entered him and his face pale and lifeless. Dry Blood covered the lower end of the rock as well as the floor. Lewis shuddered in disgust as he floated backwards unknowing of all the other spikes he phased through in the process. If he wasn't dead he would have probably vomited.

But it wasn't just the fact that his body was so mangled it was how decrepit it looked. The skin was rotting, the bones could be seen, maggots climbed through his corpse eating content. It was obvious his body had been there for a while. How long had he been asleep? Days, months. He would be grateful if it hasn't been a whole year.

He put his hands to his head in frustration. He worried about his friends. Was Vivi alright? He had to find her or at least apologize. He needed to see her, mystery, and Arth-. The memories rushed in.

Vivi had insisted they go to the cave and check it out. Arthur didn't like it one bit. In fast he had begged they didn't go in. Mystery growled low as they walked in.

After a second Arthur and Lewis had decided to go up while Mystery and Vivi went to the bottom. As Lewis looked over the cliff he swallowed.

'Alright. Lets go back.'

Before he could turn he felt himself get shoved. His balance was lost as he fell, he turned in an attempt to grab the edge but missed. His last memory being a dark decrepit smile from Arthur before everything went black.

He shuddered as the memory came to a end. It was because of Him that he was dead. **IT WAS ALL ARHUR'S FAULT!** Purple flames erupted around him. He stares in shock as he. Calmed down. He looked around the cave as let out a sigh. Only a few areas had small singe marks from the fire.

He didn't want to stay here. There was no point. He looked towards the front of the cave. Seeing the ledge he had fallen off of Lewis floated back up to it. He looked back at his body. It was obvious he wouldn't need it any more.

He moved slowly towards the entrance of the cave. Maybe if he left he'd be able to find a way to Vivi. He moved quickly towards the entrance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Lewis stopped and turned. A young woman wearing a tank top, jeans and sneaker boots looked at him with a bright smile. She stood against one of the walls with a knapsack. Lewis looked at her confused.

"As why is that?"

"Cause. If you do you'll decent-ingrate. Ghosts aren't exactly allowed to come and go that easily Lewis."

Hearing his name he looked at her more seriously.

"Lewis -. Age 22. Died from well I guess that's obvious. Don't worry I'm not gonna end your littl quest. I am here to make it so you can get out of here."

Lewis looked at her skeptically.

"And why is that?"

"Because it is my duty. I am the reaper of this area but you can call me Iz."

The girl bowed letting her hood fall off causing her long black hair to fall past her shoulders. Lewis made sure he wasn't too close.

"Now." The girl said as she brought out a small check board. "Your human body is gone but you will move as a ghoul with two forms. That thing in your pocket is your connection to this world. The thing you hold dearest is inside. If you are able to connect with the living once more you can live among them with ease. Not easy though. Believe me you aren't the first person to die here."

Lewis watched her as she wrote a couple things and put the pad back into her bag. Lewis took the heart into his hand. The beat intensified as he held it close.

"Now while you have this more ghostly form your Ghoul form is actually the one humans see a lot."

"What do you mean?" Lewis asked curious.

Iz went into her bag and brought out a mirror.

"Well…You look like this." Iz said this as she showed Lewis his face. Lewis nodded.

"But 90% of the time you'll probably look like this." Iz flipped the mirror and Lewis jumped back. His eyes were a bright purple, his skin gone leaving a skeleton. His hair was a bright purple and his suit was jet black. His Ascot being the only thing to stay the same. His bones wrapped around his chest. He stared in a bit of shock.

"Not bad for you. Looks pretty good. Most just look like blobs or they can only possess things."

Lewis relaxed as the mirror was put away.

"Now Lewis you have to control yourself. You saw what happens when you get mad."

Lewis remembered the fire.

"Singed my favorite scarf too."

Iz held up a scarf with a burnt end. Lewis looked at her apologetically.

"Now. With that you'll be sent to a new area. Somewhere where you will have a chance to connect to your…people of interest. All ya gotta do is have them touch the heart. You do that and accept it you'll be all good. Now to finish this. Stand back for me Lewlew."

Lewis didn't exactly enjoy the new nickname but he stepped back. Iz brought out a small keychain but within a few seconds it was a large scythe. Lewis backed.

"Sorry Lewlew this is the only way to fully send you off. Once you get connected you won't need to do this again. Just close your eyes."

"Do you really have to call me Lewlew?"

"I give all the people I meet nicknames. So yes. Besides I promise. It won't hurt. You'll fall asleep until someone enters your sanctuary. Shouldn't take long since your group goes to haunted houses all the time."

Lewis sighed as he stood still. Iz smiled as she brought back the scythe.

"Sleep tight Lew Lew."

Lewis looked at the scythe with no fear. If he could apologize or do anything. He would be content.

'Vivi.'

The sound of the scythe slicing through the air took over.

'I'm coming. I promise.'

And then there was only silence.

**Bonus**

The place where Lewis stood was empty. A few small purple flames disappeared.

Iz sighed.

"You just keep causing trouble." Iz said this to no one as she looked at the corpse of the ghoul she had just went off. A ghostly howl filled the air.

"Just kill. That's all you do. But this time. This one has a goal and won't let you're actions mess that up for him."

Iz looked up and skipped across the spikes before disappearing into thin air.

End~

Shadow : As usual I hope this was worth reading. And if not please don't kill me. (I'm still learning). Please favorite if it was good. Thanks. Once again Happy New Year. Please give me your opinion on it and give me ideas if ya like for new stories.


End file.
